


Satellite

by Merthurkisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merthurkisses/pseuds/Merthurkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is helpful</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great of a writer. Feedback would be greatly appreciated :)

You’re my satellite

You’re riding with me tonight

Passenger side, lighting the sky

Always the first star that I find

You’re my satellite

 

Stiles found Derek sitting in a clearing not far from his house. “Here’s what I found,” he threw 4 pages of paper into Derek’s lap. Without looking up at Stiles, he started reading through them. “A thank you would be nice,” Derek kept on reading. Of course, he snorted and walked to his Jeep.

It was after Stiles got out of the shower that he heard something in his room. This would scare any other person, but not Stiles. He knew it was Derek, and he wouldn’t hurt him; he needed him.

He stepped into his room and just as he expected, Derek was there but he wasn’t in the chair next to his desk, Derek was stretched out on his bed. “I have some questions,” he said, not getting up, not turning to look at Stiles, and not doing anything besides breathing. And honestly, it scared Stiles; what kind of questions did Derek want to ask?

Stiles didn’t move, his feet couldn’t move; his gaze was fixed on Derek’s body sprawled on his bed. Derek Hale was on his bed.

It was when Derek finally sat up that Stiles returned to reality; there was a werewolf in his room! Derek’s eyes were everywhere but Stiles, “Can you help?” He got up and sat in the desk’s chair and turned his back to Stiles. Rude. Stiles moved towards Derek who stopped him when he said “Put on a shirt first!”

With shock Stiles moved towards his closet, he didn’t even realize he was shirtless. Motherfucking werewolves. He’s in his own house for God’s sake, he could walk naked and no one can tell him otherwise. He put on a black shirt and walked towards Derek. “Sorry the sight of my skinny body makes you uncomfortable,” he snorted. There was an irritated sigh. “What do you need help with anyway? I already did all the research for you today.” He hovered over Derek’s shoulder to see what he was searching… was that Derek? He sniffed around him…yea, that definitely was Derek. He smelled of cinnamon, just like his mother’s bread.

He backed away and took deep breaths, his heart was pounding and his chest tightened. Deep breaths, deep breaths. You are NOT going to cry with Derek is in the same room! He looked at the ceiling and the lights, and felt safe enough to go close to Derek again. “So what do you need? Because I have a psychology paper to do.”

“ I got everything I needed,” he stood up and headed for the window. “You’re not skinny,” and he was out of the out like a light.

Wha- Does he mean I’m fat? Stiles lifted his shirt up to see a smooth tummy. He poked at his skin, he almost had abs.

He was almost done with his 4th cup of coffee when he typed his conclusion. Annnnnd send. He shut down his laptop and slid into bed. He let his eye lids shut and almost passed out when the four words rang into his head: You’re not skinny. Fucking Derek, it’s 3AM and he’s in Stiles’ mind. He’s always in his mind! For reasons that need no explanations; Derek is a Greek God sent from the heavens! And now Derek freaking Hale says he’s not skinny, so he looked. He looked. At Stiles’ body. He looked long enough to know that he wasn’t skinny. What is going on?

*

He woke up to the sound of his alarm and the first thing he thought of were Derek’s words. How his voice sounded warm and gentle, which was bizarre because Derek is not warm and gentle. Derek is the most wanted fugitive in the entire state. Well, he was.

*

On the way home, Stiles was listening to Slow Kids at Play and the volume was turned up loud. He was going a little over the speed limit, his windows down and just feeling the cold wind. He closed his eye for about 5 seconds and BOOM! The car stops in the middle of the road. “What the hell?” He tries turning the engine but it lets out a tired sound. He looked at the gas meter and saw that he had a full tank. He stepped out and took a look at his Jeep; son of a moth- the front right tire blew out.

Great, just great! He dialed Scott’s number but ended the call before he could pick up; he was supposed to study with Allison today. He can’t call his dad because he’s at work. So he called a tow truck and waited inside until it came. He played a few games on his phone, but what good does that do when you’re blood is boiling to move around? So he got out of the Jeep and walked around; anything was better than sitting.

He mentally kicked himself for taking this road; it’s deserted and no one ever drives by here. He wanted to be a little badass and drive at the speed he liked or drive in the middle of the road or swerve whenever he wanted. Dumbass! Look where that got you!

Somehow, by a miracle, he saw a black car driving towards him. He waved and the car slowed. Camero… Derek!

You’re not skinny.

He came to a stop and got out of the car, “Why are you here?”

“Hi Derek, yea I’m fine, I’m okay,” Stiles couldn’t help the sarcasm which made a certain werewolf project a sour face.

“What’s wrong?” he asked as he walked towards the Jeep.

“Flat tire,” he stood aside as he watched Derek inspect the tire like a pro. Why is that hot?

“Do you have a spare?” In the sunlight, this close to Derek, Stiles realized how beautiful and bright his eyes were. His eyes automatically slid to Derek’s lips; where he saw the smooth lines of pink flesh and all he wanted to do was poke them. Or maybe lick them; because holy hell how does someone who dines on live animals have smooth lips as these? Well, there’s the healing part, dumbass! His eyes didn’t know where to look, so he focused on the first thing that caught his eye; Derek’s arms. Derek doesn’t wear short sleeved shirts often, but when he does, like now, Stiles likes to appreciate the muscle. Yea, appreciation, he’d appreciate it if Derek picked him with those strong arms and just pinned him against this Jeep an jus- “Stiles!” Derek’s voice broke through his ears.

“Oh shit,” he forgot about the part that werewolves can smell everything. Everything!

“Get in the car.” He didn’t have to say more for Stiles to understand that Derek meant the Camero. He got in and he drove him home.

They sat in Stiles’ driveway for a long time, until Stiles began to apologize. “By the Jeep… that was nothing.” Derek nodded, looking out the window. “I’m a teenager; I’m horny 24/7!”

Again, Derek nodded. He turned off the engine and stepped out of the car, Stiles followed. When Stiles opened the door Derek asked, “When is your dad getting home?”

“Ten. Why?” Those were the last comprehendible words Stiles let out. He lips were attacked by a pair of hungry ones, soft ones, aggressive ones. It sent electric shocks through his body, made skin tingle, made his blood boil, and he wanted everything then and there.

Derek’s hands were rough as they helped Stiles get situated on his hips as he carried him up to his room. Stiles’ hands were lost in Derek’s hair; it was soft, really soft. He didn’t use gel today.

The drop on the bed made Stiles giggle and he hated himself for it; he wasn’t a 15 year old girl, he was an 18 year old man!

Before Derek met Stiles’ lips, Stiles stopped him and out of breath he said “Shirt.Off.” Derek made a face at that, like Stiles wasn’t allowed to order him around. “Don’t be such a sourwolf,” and at that Derek cracked a smile and did as Stiles commanded. He was inches away from Stiles’ lips when he flipped them over, Stiles now on top.

“Your turn,” Derek smirked. Yea, yea that smirk made Stiles all giddy! He shook his head, “Why not?” Derek asked as he his hands snaked under Stiles’ shirt and began lifting the black t-shirt up.

“Let’s just keep doing this,” his lips met Derek’s abs and Derek let out a soft breath, which drove Stiles crazy. “Take it off!” Derek demanded as he pushed his hips against Stiles’.

“No,” he said between kisses. Derek sat up, and with the power of his hulk arms took Stiles’ shirt off with ease. “OK, that’s not fair!”

Derek held a finger to Stiles’ lips, he pointed his ears to the door. “Didn’t you say your dad comes home at 10?”

“Yea, why?”

“I hear his car.” With that they jumped off the bed and Derek hurried to find his shirt.

Derek was halfway out the window when Stiles stopped him, “Come back tonight?” he asked with a smile. Stiles’ answer was his bruised lips.


End file.
